Heartbeat
by Monochromatic Sakura
Summary: Han Shinwoo and his friends have quite a bit on their plate: between hiding the fact that they're undercover Demon Exterminators from Rai and his friends (who definitely aren't human) to (read: trying to) cleaning up all the recent messes in their city, what's a group of four teenagers to do? Drabble-ish(?) series. Cover Image not mine.


**Plot bunnies are plot bunnies, I suppose. And I still haven't finished the rewrite of Amethyst! Someone kill me now...**

 **Disclaimer: Yup, I don't own Noblesse; that honor belongs to Son Jae Ho and Lee Gwang Su.**

 **So, let's start!**

 ** _Chapter One_ :**

 **What.**

* * *

"Huh? Shinwoo's absent?" Regis blinked, staring at the empty seat. "But I haven't heard anything from him! Did you, Seira?" Beside him, the aforementioned Noble shook her head. Regis turned to face Rai, expression the epitome of nervousness. "Er, did you?"

"..." The Noblesse also shook his head. "Huh, that's strange, I'll ask Yuna and Ik-Han, then." Said girl and boy also echoed the others' answers, albeit a little nervously, which he noted.

The white-haired male sighed. "Ah, it's not as if Shinwoo's in danger, anyway."

Yuna and Ik-Han exchanged glances.

* * *

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THE 'REWARD' FOR KILLING THAT DEMON WAS TO BECOME SOMEONE'S _WIFE_!"

"You _have_ our sincerest apologies, Shinwoo-nim, however, we assumed that you had read all the details of the request."

"B-But I stopped reading the scroll at 'Demon', and how was I supposed to know that it was supposed to gauge my...my _potential_ to be that perverted guy's spouse?!"

"Well well, aren't you feisty. But even that part of you is cute, love."

"..."

"What's wrong, love? If you want, I could take you to bed now, where you'll be writhing underneath me in pleasure, moaning and panting as I pound your-"

*Whack*

"S-Shut up, pervert! How did someone like you get to be Leader, anyway?!".

"Now now, you know you love me."

"DIE!"

* * *

"Eh, what's wrong, Shinwoo? Yesterday couldn't possibly be that taxing, was it?" Ik-Han stared at the person that was his best friend.

"The demon didn't hurt you, did it?" Yuna lowered her voice, eyebrows slightly furrowed in worry. Shinwoo shook his head. "Then what's wrong?"

"...I'll tell you later."

* * *

"ARGH, THAT BASTARD!" Shinwoo's friends were unaffected by the outburst, while the other residents of Frankenstein's house shamelessly eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Come now, Shinwoo, we know you hate him." M-21 raised an eyebrow Frankenstein whispered _"Hate?"_ to himself. "What did he do this time?" Tao nearly burst into laughter at Shinwoo's comically watery eyes, but all humour disappeared at the red-head's next words. "He said I have to be his... _w-wife_!"

"SAY WHAT?!" Even Rai's eyes were a fraction wider as they processed the teenager's words. However, he misunderstood their reactions. "I know? That guy's such a pervert!"

"We know." Suyi huffed. "You do recall he tried to flip up my skirt, right?"

"But you kicked him in the balls." Both Ik-Han and Shinwoo deadpanned, as Yuna smiled sheepishly. "Yet," the brunette said, "he wasn't trying to dodge." Shinwoo pouted. "Well, I admit, he isn't called Leader for nothing..." At that moment, Regis snapped out of his daze, and blanched. "Wait, you're going to marry a guy?!"

"Not if I'm going to help it!" Was the hot-headed response. Frankenstein just smiled darkly. "Oh? But you're quite popular, aren't you, Shinwoo?" _He's paying me back for messing up his apartment!_ Shinwoo thought, a drop of sweat sliding down his forehead.

"Hmph!" The red-head turned his head away, cheeks burning red. He opened his mouth to say something, but just then, the clock struck nine, and the teenagers panicked, quickly packing up their things to go back to their homes, not wanting to incur their parents' wrath. "Bye guys!" Frankenstein's eyebrow twitched at Shinwoo's voice.

"The things I do for those children..."

Takeo rolled his eyes, and Rai smiled knowingly into his cup of tea.

* * *

"What a joke, Ik-Han," Suyi muttered as they flew across the rooftops, their feet nothing but blurs. " _'Parents' wrath'_? We haven't got any parents." Ik-Han rolled his eyes, as Yuna giggled. "True, but what else could he have said?" Shinwoo grinned, enjoying the view of the city. "That we're famous Demon hunters?"

Silence. And then,

"Ahahaha! Good one, Shinwoo!" Ik-Han laughed so hard he nearly fell off his roof.

"As if anyone would believe us, idiot."

"Well, even though it's the truth..." Yuna sighed.

Shinwoo chuckled, and they increased their pace. "Yeah, I know, right?"

* * *

 _The next day..._

"Good morning, love! I'm your new home-room teacher! Isn't that great?!"

 _Someone kill me now._

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Should I make it so this 'Leader's' infatuation for Shinwoo a gag?**


End file.
